To Steal an Battlecruiser
To Steal an Battlecruiser is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver, Wonder Man and Reptil steal an battlecruiser. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Stan, Kyle, Eric, Kenny, what's up? What's going on? *'Stan Marsh': (On Computer) Well, Mordecai, it's Valentine's Day. We don't know how to give our girlfriends? *'Mordecai': Wendy Testaburger, Rebecca Cotswold, Patty Nelson and Tammy Warner? *'Kyle Broflovski': (On Computer) Yeah. We don't know how to give them something cool? *'Mordecai': Don't worry. I shipped you a Valentine's gift for you. *(Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick opens a Valentine's gift it is revealed to be the Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Eric Cartman': (On Computer) What is it? *'Mordecai': It's the Sonic Screwdrivers. Their all yours. It's your Valentine's gift. *'Kenny Broflovski': (On Computer) (muffled) (Translation: We'd say that's very nice of you.) *'Mordecai': Indeed. I put a spare Sonic Screwdrivers for your girlfriends. *'Stan Marsh': (On Computer) Great idea. *(With Wendy Testaburger, Rebecca Cotswold, Patty Nelson and Tammy Warner) *'Rebecca Cotswold': They sure gonna give us the Valentine's goft? *'Wendy Testaburger': Of course. They will give us those gifts. *'Tammy Warner': You're right. They will, right. *'Patty Nelson': Oh, yeah. We're really, really hope so. *(Wendy Testaburger rings to the door bell rang) *(With Mordecai was video chatting Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick) *'Eric Cartman': (On Computer) Aaah! Their here! Bye! *(Eric Cartman calls off) *'Mordecai': Bye. *(Song: I Still Believe) *'Mordecai': ♪Some how I know I will find a way To a brighter day in the sun Somewhere I know that he waits for me Someday soon he'll see I'm the one I won't give up on this feeling And nothing could keep me away 'Cause I still believe in destiny That you and I were meant to be I still wish on the stars as they fall from above 'Cause I still believe Believe in love I know what's real cannot be denied Although it may hide for a while With just one touch love can conquer fears Turning all your tears into smiles It's such a wondrous feeling I know that my heart can't be wrong 'Cause I still believe in destiny That you and I were meant to be I still wish on the stars as they fall from above 'Cause I still believe Believe in love Love can make miracles Change everything Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing Love is forever When you fall It's the greatest power of all Oh I still believe in destiny That you and I were meant to be I still wish on the stars as they fall from above 'Cause I still believe Believe in love Yes I still believe Believe in love I still believe in love I still believe Believe in love♪ *(Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver, Wonder Man and Reptil arrives) *'Dan Zembrovski': There, there, Mordecai. We know it hurts more but that blonde girl named Jeannie will forgive you. Let's go the others needs us. *'Mordecai': Right. *'Power Woman': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Power Woman': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you six on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one gooseberry. Clear? *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver, Wonder Man and Reptil': Clear. *'Power Man': How do you expect them to find gooseberry on Market? *(At Market) *'Wonder Man': I got everything but the gooseberries. Any luck? *'Dan Zembrovski': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Wonder Man': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Dan Zembrovski': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Wonder Man': Yes! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver, Wonder Man and Reptil': Gooseberries! *'Wonder Man': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Randy Cunningham': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Kurse? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Reptil': Why are you smiling about? *'Mordecai': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Quicksilver': Right. So what's the plan. *'Dan Zembrovski': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Reptil': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Mordecai': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Wonder Man': Wait, Mordo, Dan, Randy, Humberto-- Groans *'Dark Elf': You there! *'Mordecai': We'll just put this back. *'Wonder Man': Run! *'Kurse': Stop them! *'Wonder Man': You made me lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Dan Zembrovski': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Wonder Man': Groans Come here! *'Dark Elf': Where they go? *'Wonder Man': Grunts Whoa! *'Dark Elf': Up there! *'Reptil': Power Man! *'Wonder Man': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Dark Elf': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Power Man:' Oh. Hey, you don't have any gooseberries, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Dark Elf': Heads up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Wonder Man': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Dark Elf': Look out! *'Wonder Man': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver and Reptil wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Quicksilver': Great. Just what we need. Wonder Man? Wonder Man! Hey, Wonder Man, let us in! *'Wonder Man': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Reptil': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Wonder Man': I let you in, we're even. *'Randy Cunningham': Fine! *'Wonder Man': You have to say it! *'Mordecai': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver and Reptil hopes to the battlecruiser) *'Wonder Man': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Dan Zembrovski': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Wonder Man': Whoa! *'Mordecai': Turn the ship! *'Wonder Man': Let go! *'Reptil': Turn the ship! *'Wonder Man': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Quicksilver': Gain altitude. *'Wonder Man': I know. *'Randy Cunningham': Wonder Man. *'Wonder Man': Grunting *'Dan Zembrovski': We think we're too low. *'Wonder Man': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Mordecai': We need to turn. Turn! *'Wonder Man': Grunts How did you know? *'Mordecai': Not sure. I just... knew. *'Wonder Man': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Power Man': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Power Woman': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Power Man': Chuckles On a wild gooseberry chase? *'Wonder Man': Wonder Man to Power Woman. *'Power Woman': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Wonder Man. *'Wonder Man': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Power Woman': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the gooseberries. *'Quicksilver': Yeah, gooseberries. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Wonder Man': Just cut to the chase, Quicksilver. *'Power Man': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a battlecruiser. *'Power Man': YOU WHAT?! *'Wonder Man': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Power man': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Power Man': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Wonder Man': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver and Reptil) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Reptil': Well, which one? *'Power Man': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Quicksilver': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Power Man': Stealing a battlecruiser attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Wonder Man': On our way. Wonder Man out. *'Mordecai': That went well. *'Wonder Man': Yeah. *'Dan Zembrovski': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Wonder Man': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Randy Cunningham': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Wonder Man': Yeah. *'Quicksilver': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Wonder Man': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Reptil': What's the worst that could happen? *'Wonder Man': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Mordecai': Besides that. *'Wonder Man': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Gooseberry. *'Randy Cunningham': Gooseberry? Seriously? *'Wonder Man': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Kurse': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Wonder Man': You sure? *'Dan Zembrovski': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Kurse': A battlecruiser? This is Kurse My men reported a stolen battlecruiser. *'Wonder Man': That's not the battlecruiser you're looking for. It's a totally different supercarrier. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Kurse': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Wonder Man': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Kurse': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that battlecruiser again, take your shot. *'Wonder Man': Don't think he's taking Commander Gooseberry's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver and Reptil release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Kurse': I want dark elves up top, now! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver and Reptil': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Kurse': Open fire. *'Wonder Man': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Reptil': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Dark Elf': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Randy Cunningham': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver and Reptil': Whoa. *'Dark Elf': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Quicksilver': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Wonder Man': Gotcha! *'Reptil': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Wonder Man': Grunting *'Mordecai': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Wonder Man': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah. So, what do we do about the battlecruiser? Chuckling *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver, Wonder Man and Reptil': Chuckling *'Power Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Power Woman': Over there! *'Wonder Man': One fresh gooseberry, as ordered. *'Power Woman': Thank you, kind sir. *'Wonder Man': Team effort. *'Power Man': Forget about the fruit. Where's the battlecruiser? *'Wonder Man': Sighs We crashed it. *'Randy Cunningham': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Kurse's hand. *'Power Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Wonder Man': chuckles *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver, Wonder Man and Reptil': laughing *'Power Woman': At least they got rid of the battlecruiser. *'Power Man': exhales *'Wonder Man': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Battlecruiser' Gallery Costom sonic screwdriver 07 by elkaddalek-d4eyq9m.jpg|Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger, Rebecca Cotswold and Patty Nelson's Sonic Screwdrivers Costom sonic screwdriver02 by elkaddalek-d393jm9.jpg|Tammy Warner's Sonic Screwdriver Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited